nueva aventura y nuevo amor 2
by minicristianos
Summary: este es la segundo capitulo que hago espero que les guste


Hola vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo verán, lo que van a suceder con los traidores, ash va a confesar sus sentimientos a Úrsula, que pasara con sus amigos que confía a ash, estarán con él, es un misterio, no es cierto amigos

Vegeta: si, será un misterio en esta historia, y incluso para mí, y para kakaroto no es cierto amigo  
goku: si, como continuara esta historia, estoy desesperado para que comience  
ash: no sean impacientes, espero que este con Úrsula (se sonroja), no es cierto pikachu  
pikachu: si, y yo con vaporeon de ella  
yo: hablando de ella, Úrsula ven pasa, para saludar a tus fans  
Úrsula: hola, a todos mis fans  
yo: estarás aquí con nosotros, el siguiente capítulo, también estará Bianca de teselia, para que no seas la única chica aquí, antes de comenzar vegeta puedes declarar para comencemos

Vegeta: el no es dueño de pokemon

Sorpresa y la decisión de ash

Los traidores se sorprendieron que ash tuviera, a tres pokemon legendarios, may y Max se sorprendió, may tuvo recuerdos de manaphy y Max también tuvo recuerdos de jirachy cuando despertó

Brock: porque tienes manaphy y jirachy contigo, sabes que may y Max los extrañan demasiado  
dawn: y por tienes a meloetta de teselia  
ash: no son los únicos que tengo, a su tiempo los verán la mayoría de los legendarios, manaphy y jirachy usen bostezo y meloetta usa psíquico para transpórtalos al bosque verde a un lugar recóndito de ese bosque, pero antes déjelos sus pokemones que confían en mi

Manaphy y meloetta hicieron lo que ordeno ash, los dejaron un lugar recóndito del bosque, sin antes dejar a sus pokemones libres antes de transportar a los traidores hacia el bosque

Angie: espera un momento dijiste que tienes más legendarios que ellos tres  
ash: si, ustedes chicas deben saber la verdad, pero no es el momento y el lugar, vamos a otro lugar  
zoey: si pero antes, como hiciste ese escudo  
ash: es aura que puedo controlar y tengo más experiencia de aura, y soy aura guardián

Los presentes se sorprendieron, menos jessi, jamen y meowth, ellos tres sabían uno de ellos tres dijo

James: estuviste entrenando en secreto para dominar tu aura, con pikachu, o me equivoco  
ash: estas en lo cierto, mientras viajaba en teselia y kalos, para dominar bien mí aura, en las batallas conecto mi aura, con mis pokemon, antes no podía, ahora domino a la perfección  
Úrsula: puedes enseñarnos a usar aura  
ash: si, tardaran en dominar el aura, pueden viajar conmigo para dominarlos

Las cinco chicas aceptaron, se fueron al laboratorio del profesor oak, lo sucedido, y actualizar sus pokedes, cuando llegaron, encontraron con el profesor, les contaron todo y ash le mostro a todos los legendarios, las chicas y al profesor se sorprendieron a los legendarios de todas las regiones que fue ash, y también tenía a arceus el Dios pokemon, y después de eso, ash llamo a todos sus pokemones, y saco sus pokemones de kalos para que se conozcan, y todos sus pokemones vieron a los legendarios varios de ellos, todos los pokemones de ash, le dieron la bienvenida a su familia, y ash pregunto al profesor oak

Ash: profesor ¿puedo recoger a todos mis pokemon y a los pokemon recientemente?  
Profesor: si puedes, y hay un prototipo que puedes llevar a todos tus pokemones, espérame a aquí te lo traigo

Se fue a buscar el prototipo para ash, 5 minutos después vuelve

Profesor: aquí tiene

Ash: gracias profesor como se llama y que hace

Profesor: se llama pokenaver es como una pokedes y tiene un mapa, ubicación de ciudad, etc. y me olvide de decirte que cada entrenador tienen una cuenta bancaria, cuando comienza su primer viaje, y aquí tienes el folleto como funciona

Ash se sorprendió que tenia cuenta bancaria, solo la madre de el, le daba dinero para mantearse, vio el folleto para ver cuanto tiene, apretó algunos botones vio la cantidad que tiene y dice

Ash Ketchum Entrenador

Región de origen: kanto  
región de kanto: 559535 pokedolares  
islas naranjas: 334599 pokedolares  
región de jotho: 669390 pokedolares  
región de hoen: 613466 pokedolares  
región de shinno: 455680 pokedolares  
región de teselia: 562385 pokedolares  
región de kalos: 994395 pokedolares

Ash está en estado de shock no sabía que era millonario, después del trance y dijo al profesor

Ash: muchas gracias profesor  
profesor: de nada muchacho y otra cosa que tienes que saber de la pokenaver puedes mandarme a tus pokemones, para que descansen  
ash: gracias de nuevo, mejor nos vamos puede decir a mi madre lo que sucedió  
profesor: si lo decirle, pero que vas hacer ahora muchacho  
ash: voy seguir el juego a los traidores, y prometí a los chicos que le entrene como usar su aura y ganar todas las ligar que he participado, nos vemos  
profesor: nos vemos, se cuidan

Los chicos se fueron de la casa del profesor, y se fueron a la ciudad verde, tomaron tres días para llegar, y se fueron al centro pokemon, para registrarse, y ash les pregunto

Ash: amigos que van hacer  
Úrsula: yo voy a seguir en los concursos, y quiero participar en las ligas, y quiero probar algo más, aparte de los concursos  
zoey: lo mismo digo  
las tres chicas: nosotras vamos a participar la liga  
ash: y tu melody  
melody: solo voy a apoyar a ti y las chicas en la liga y a los concursos  
iris: también yo  
cilan: también a mi  
jessi, jamen y meowth: y nosotros  
lem, Bonnie y serena: no te olvides de nosotros  
ash: ustedes cincos chicas vamos, al centro pokemon para regístralas para la liga y concursos pokemon, y de paso preguntar puedo entra con mi medallas que tengo

Ash y sus cinco amigas se fueron al centro pokemon, para regístralas, llegaron al centro pokemon, las chicas se registraron, y ash pregunto a la enfermera joy que puede entrar a la liga con la medallas que él tiene, y la enfermera joy, le dijo que si, y pidió habitaciones para trece personas y entrego las llaves, y se fueron con los otros, lo encontraron, pasaron el día paseando por la ciudad, por el resto del día, Úrsula pregunto a ash

Úrsula: oye ash, una pregunta ¿cuándo nos enseñaras a utilizar aura?  
ash: seguro mañana, será su primera lección de aura, les costaran unos meses, pero aprenderán, y pongan sus ropas cómodas y ligeras,  
iris: a qué hora comencemos con el entrenamiento  
ash: a las 7:35 de la mañana, y mejor vamos al centro pokemon para dormimos temprano

Se fueron al centro pokemon, se fueron a sus cuartos, se levantaron tempranos, se pusieron su ropa cómoda, y se fueron a entrenar por varias horas, y después de entrenar, se fueron a comer y entrenaron un poco con sus pokemones para los gym, y hacer unas combinaciones para los concursos pokemon, después del entrenamientos, se fueron al gym de la ciudad, y las cincos chicas estaban su primer insignia de gym, y el entrenador dijo que la batalla de uno a uno con las cinco chicas, paso un rato y las chicas ganaron su primer insignia

Después fueron al centro pokemon porque estaba oscureciendo, al día siguiente estuvieron en el concurso, entraron Úrsula, zoey y ash, y también están los traidores, estaban may y dawn que también participan

Susan: Hola a todos bienvenidos al primer concurso pokemon del año en la región de kanto, mi nombre es susan, cada participante utilizara un pokemon cada ronda, después de las rondan eliminatorias, y elegiremos a los 16 competidores, y el resto ya los saben, y les presento a los jueces, el primero es don Sergio

Don Sergio: sean bienvenido  
susan: el segundo es Mario (no tenia mas nombres para este juez de concurso)  
Mario: es un placer  
susan: y por último la enfermera joy  
: jueguen limpio

En ese momento brock sale corriendo de las gradas hasta la enfermera joy

Brock: eres bella como una rosa en….

En ese momento misty y Max le tiran una oreja cada uno para alejarse de la enfermera joy, y brock diciendo duele, y todos los presentes se rieron de la escena recientemente, pero en una parte de las gradas

Iris: vaya el es un niño pequeño  
Bonnie: si en verdad que lo es

Los que estaban con ellas se rieron de sus comentarios

Susan: comencemos con la primera participante es Úrsula

Entra Úrsula tenía un vestido rojo, las hombreras estaban en los costados, tenia guantes que llegaba a los codos, y saco a flaveon de la pokeball, hizo su rutina diferente que hacía, después de su actuación, se fue del escenario, después de ella salió zoey, saco a charmander, hizo su rutina, pasaron todos los participantes, por ultimo dijeron el nombre de ash, salió del pasillo, y pikachu se fue a lado de los jueces

Ash: snivy alfombra roja – salió snivy – snivy utiliza tormenta de hoja hacia arriba, después utiliza bola de energía

Snivy hiso caso, utilizo tormenta de hoja hacia arriba y se formo un tornado mediano, y después cargo una bola de energía y fue al tornado, exploto de destellos verdes con algunas pequeñas hojas brillantes, todas las gradas aplaudieron, las chicas coreaban su nombre

Unas chicas: ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH!  
otras chicas: te amo ash  
otras chicas: eres el mejor ash

Y los amigos de ash escuchaban los halagos

Iris: vaya, ash tiene bastante fans  
lem: si, no nos sabemos cuántas o cuantos fans tiene ash cuando viajo todas las regiones que visito

Y ash se fue del escenario y se fue a la sala de descanso, y se acercan Úrsula y zoey

Úrsula: eso fue increíble  
zoey: si, eso genial  
ash: si, gracias por los halagos

Un rato después encendió la televisión

Susan: ahora vamos a los 16 participantes, y revelaremos a las parejas que batallaran

Aparecieron ash, Úrsula, zoey, may, dawn, Kenny, Tobías y drew, y otros 8 participantes, ahora son ocho de nuestros conocidos contra los otros participantes

Después de las batallas, ahora ash vs Kenny, Úrsula vs drew, zoey vs dawn y Tobías vs may, sus combates comenzaron, después de esas rondas (voy a saltar hacia la final, para no aburrirlos) ash se enfrentaba con dawn

Dawn: ash, sal ahora, ahorra completa humillación  
ash: eso veremos  
Susan: saquen sus pokemon  
ash: snivy  
dawn: piplop  
Susan: comiencen  
dawn: piplop usa pico taladro  
ash: snivy salta y usa látigo sepa

El pico de piplop se puso blanco y comenzó a girar, pero snivy salta y lo golpea con látigo sepa a piplop, está en el suelo, se levanta con poco de dificultad

Ash: snivy usa bola de energía, en vez de disparar trágatela, y usa tormenta de hoja  
dawn: piplop usa rayo burbuja

Snivy recargo una bola de energía, y se lo trago tiene un aura verde y lanza tormenta de hoja, las hojas nos el triple de su tamaño, y el rayo burbuja iban a colisionar con la tormenta de hoja pero, la tormenta de hoja, negó el rayo de burbuja, se dirigía hacia él, el daño era mucho solo se mantiene en pie (se hacia el orgulloso) uno cuantos segundo se cayó al suelo, con remolino en sus ojos

Dawn: no piplop  
Susan: el ganador es ash ketchom y snivy son los ganadores pacen al centro del escenario

Dawn se fue de su lugar, para que no le vean su vergüenza, y ash y con snivy al centro del escenario

Don Sergio: este es tu primer concurso oficial cierto  
ash: si es cierto, no es cierto amigos  
snivy: snivy ni  
pikachu: pika pi pikachu  
don Sergio: felicidades te entrego el listón verde

Así, que ash y sus amigos, salieron del lugar, así paso el tiempo ash les guiaba hacia los gym para sus medallas, y ganaban las medallas, al igual los listones, mientras iban por las medallas de gym y los listones, seguían con el entrenamiento de aura, ellos se mejoran sus habilidades de aura, el gran festival comenzó, las dos chicas y ash iban hacia la final, pero las chicas fueron derrotadas por dos competidores desconocidos en los octavos de final, y la final ash se enfrentó con may

Ash: quieres ser humillada, como dawn en el primer concurso que nos enfrentamos  
may: no te burles de ella, no tienes el derecho de decir esas cosas  
Susan: saquen sus pokemon  
may: bluriflai al escenario (sale con destellos brillantes)  
ash: manaphy al alfombra roja  
Susan: comiesen

May estaba en shock por ver de nuevo a su hijo

May: explícame porque tienes a manaphy  
ash: él se entero que me ibas a traicionar, y te odia, y le prometí que encontraría una nueva mama, manaphy usa hidro bomba  
may: bluriflai esquívalo

Era demasiado tarde, el hidro bomba le alcanzo, bluriflai estaba mojado y debilitado

Ash: manaphy usa giga híper que estamos practicando

Manaphy fue rodeado por un aura morada y líneas amarillas, y se dirigía a bluriflai se cayó al suelo con remolino en los ojos

Susan: el ganador es ash kepchum y manaphy que ganan el gran festival

Ash y manaphy se dirigían al centro del escenario para recibir el premio

Don Sergio: buena victoria muchacho espero, y aquí tienes tú premio  
ash: muchas gracias

Después de la ceremonia, ash y sus amigos se fueron al centro pokemon para dormir para salir mañana temprano, y ash invito a Úrsula a salir en la tarde, después de la salida, estaba teniendo un buen día, después de terminar su día juntos, ash decidió a confesarle lo que sentía a ella

Ash: Úrsula tengo que decirte algo  
Úrsula: si, dime (pensamiento: me va a confesar) (se sonroja apenas)  
ash: hace tiempo estaba pensando en ti, desde la última vez que nos vimos, y que me gustas mucho,  
Úrsula: enserio, tu también me gustas, y también estaba pensando en ti  
ash: quieres ser mi novia  
Úrsula: si, quiero ser tu novia (se le lanza para darle un beso en los labios)

Se besaron durante unos 5 minutos, se separan para recuperar el aire, y Úrsula dijo primero

Úrsula: mejor vayamos al centro pokemon, si los chicos nos harán muchas preguntas cuando lleguemos  
ash: si, antes de eso, prometí a manaphy que le conseguiría una mama para el  
Úrsula: quien tienes en mente  
ash: si, a ti Úrsula, ¿quieres ser la nueva mama de manaphy?  
Úrsula: si, quiero ser la madre de manaphy  
ash: cuando estemos en el bosque le damos la noticia ah él, y le decimos de lo nuestro  
Úrsula: vale

La pareja se fueron al centro pokemon, sus amigos estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones, ash y Úrsula decidieron dormir juntos, (porque la cama era de dos pasas), al día siguiente, se despertaron, y se dirigían hacia la casa de ash, se pararon para comer y

Úrsula: les decimos  
ash: me parece bien  
iris: que quieres decirnos  
Bonnie: cuéntenos  
ash: ella y yo somos novios

Todos los presentes tenían la cara de O.O

Serena: desde cuando  
ash y Úrsula: anoche  
Úrsula: queríamos decirles  
ash: pero ustedes estaban durmiendo y eso me recuerda, hay que avisar a manaphy de esto

Ash saco todos sus pokemones y a los legendarios

Ash: varios de ustedes saben de Úrsula y yo

Varios legendarios sabían pero el resto no

Ash: manaphy te prometí una mama para ti, ella será tu nueva mama

Es ese momento manaphy abraza a Úrsula con mucho cariño

Manaphy: gracias por ser mi nueva mama, que ame a mi papa  
Úrsula: de nada, y voy a amar ash y nunca lo voy a dejarlo a él o a ti cariño

Ese momento Úrsula besa a ash, y Bonnie, jessi, jamen, Bianca y meowth se abrazaron entre ellos y lloraron desconsoladoramente, por la escena romántica que están viendo, y los otros estaban felices de la nueva pareja con manaphy.

Comieron ellos, y a los pokemones, y después de eso se fueron a casa de ash para descansar un poco, seguir con el entrenamientos de aura y de los pokemones, cuando llegaron a la residencia kepchum, la puerta estaba cerrada, y ash saco la llave que tenia, y entraron a la casa, cuando llegaron a un estante de trofeo, los amigos de ash se sorprendieron tantos trofeos que tiene

Iris: vaya ash, tienes tanto trofeos y medallas de gym  
Hilda: porque no nos contaste que viajaste todas las regiones  
angie: y estabas en los top de los mejores entrenadores  
Bianca: de las ligas que participaste  
ash: no se olviden que soy el campeón de las islas naranjas, y también el campeón de la batalla de la frontera

Los presentes se sorprendieron, menos jessi, jamen y meowth ellos sabían,

Casi a coro: porque no nos dije que eres dos veces campeón  
ash: porque no me preguntaron antes, mejor pongo las cintas y el trofeo, y otros trofeos son de mi familia y soy el único mas medalla y trofeos de todas las regiones, soy así  
Úrsula: hay una carta en la mesa

Ash comienza a leer la carta y dice

Querido ash  
si lees esto, y llegaste a casa con tus amigos, es porque estoy en el laboratorio del profesor roble, ven para el laboratorio habrá una sorpresa, cuando lleguen  
atte. Tu madre

Ash: mejor vamos al laboratorio, habrá una sorpresa

Todos se fueron de la casa, y se fueron al laboratorio del profesor, cuando entraron estaba oscuro

Ash: porque está oscuro el lugar  
iris: mejor busquemos el interruptor de la luz para prender la sala

Algunos de ellos buscaron, pero lem lo encontró y dijo

Lem: lo encontré (enciende la luz)  
los escondidos: sorpresa

Los recién llegados se sorprendieron y a la vez se asustaron

Ash: mama casi nos da un infarto  
delia: lo siento hijo, me gusta hacer este tipo de cosa contigo o con alguien conocidos, y me puedes presentar a tus amigos  
ash: seguro mama, lem es líder de gym, y su hermana menor Bonnie es traviesa, seguro que conoces a serena es una entrenadora hace poco, son de kalos, ella es iris va a ser maestra dragón pronto y con axew y es líder de gym, junto con iris, cilan también es líder de gym, ellas dos son Bianca y Hilda son entrenadas, y los cuatros son de teselia, ellos son jessi, jamen hace poco están viajando conmigo, y el meowth que puede hablar, y ellas son zoey y Úrsula son coordinadoras y son de shinno, y Úrsula es mi novia

El mencionado saluda a la madre de ash, y delia se emociono que su hijo que por fin haya tenido una novia, y nuera, y delia abrazo a la pareja

Delia: estoy orgullosa de tener una novia  
ash: mama nos estas avergonzado al frente de nuestros amigos  
delia: lo siento, me pase esta vez  
ash: no te preocupes por eso, primero saco a todos mis pokemones

Ash y sus amigos, madre y el profesor oak, salieron al jardín, y saco a todos sus pokemones, y de sus amigos y

Meowth: oye ash puedo pedirte algo  
ash: sí que es meowth  
meowth: quiero ser tu pokemon  
ash: estas seguro de tu decisión  
meowth: si, estaba pensando muchos, y quiero ser tu pokemon  
ash: está bien, ve pokeball

La pokeball fue capturando a meowth, tembló 2 veces y dejo de temblar y ash lo saca a meowth de su pokeball de nuevo

Ash: bienvenido a la familia meowth  
meowth: gracias, puedo llamarte jefe  
ash: pues claro, jessi y jamen no les importa que meowth este conmigo  
jessi: no te preocupes,  
jamen: estaremos bien  
jessi: cuida a meowth  
ash: sea necesario que vayan lejos, les una casa a ustedes y a también a ustedes amigos, tengo mucho dinero, para que vivan cerca  
angie: como dices que tienes mucho dinero para comprar casas para nosotros  
ash: no le avise que soy millonario, y ustedes tienen una cuenta bancaria, no es cierto profesor  
: si, es cierto le comente que cada entrenador tiene una cuenta bancaria, en su primer viaje, cuando van hacia los gym que fueron o concursos que participaron, en ese caso de ash que tiene mucho dinero, y que estaba todas las regiones, que participo las ligas, también está participando concursos pokemon está ganando más dinero será el único millonario del mundo

Las cinco chicas vieron sus pokedex, presionaron varios botones, y se fijaron su cuenta bancaria, y se desmallaron, y ash le mostro su pokenave, iris melody, jessi, Bonnie y delia también se desmallaron por ver su cuenta bancaria

Jamen: vaya tienes más dinero que mi familia, me sorprendes  
meowth: y cuando va a comenzar la liga de kanto  
ash: en dos meses próximamente, oye cilan, jame, meowth y lem me pueden ayudar a llevar las a adentro del laboratorio, y después hacemos el almuerzo

Los cincos chicos, llevaron las chicas en los sillones y sofás de la sala para descansar, y se fueron haces el almuerzo, y la comida era mucha para ellos (es porque estuvieron entrenamiento aura y tendrán hambre) y para sus pokemones, y las chicas y delia, se despertaron vieron la mesa llena de comida, y la comida de sus pokemones, se sentaron en sus lugares y mientras comían

: chicos que van haces ahora  
ash: las chicas y yo vamos a entrar a la liga  
angie: mientras esperamos que la liga comience  
Bianca: vamos a entrenar para fortalecer a nuestros pokemones y  
todos: a dominar aura

Delia se sorprendió que los amigos de ash quieran dominar aura, sabía que su hijo le conto que él es deciente de sir aron, y también le conto que estaba dominando su aura, recuerda lo que dijo el profesor lo sucedido, y también recuerda la parte que se ofreció a ayudar a dominar el aura a sus amigos, tendrán, el mismo a pepito de que ash

Delia: vaya estas volviendo todo un maestro aura, para enseñarles a dominar sus aura, y cuando comenzara la liga  
ash: gracias por el cumplido, solo falta dos meses, y no te preocupes, voy a comprar una casa cerca de aquí, y conozco a alguien que puede hacerme el favor de construir una casa en poco tiempo

Ash se levanta para llamara cierto amigo, y lo contesta, le dice que puede hacer una casa cerca del laboratorio del profesor oak, que sería de 10 o 11, personas en una casa y que podía unas cuantas habitaciones y le dijo cuanto tardaría, y le contesto que cerca de un mes con cuantos días, después de llamar volvió a la mesa

Delia: que te dijo  
ash: me dijo que la casa estará lista un poco más de un mes, y si terminara en un mes justo  
serena: valla tienes esos amigos que cumples  
ash: si, después de la comida continuamos con el entrenamiento de aura, no se preocupen de sus pokemones, mis amigos le van a ayudaran a entrenar para superar sus límites y alcanzar a sus últimas evoluciones

Después de comer se fueron a entrenar, de su aura y sus pokemones también fueron a entrenar, y continuaron con esa rutina y pasaron más de un mes los amigos de ash se fueron a vivir la nueva casa recién construida y ash y Úrsula viven en la casa de la madre de ash, y viven felices, solo quedaban un mes para la liga y

Esta historia continuara

Yo: vaya este capítulo me llevo menos tiempo, y un poco más largo que el capitulo anterior, y no se preocupen continuare con la historia, y los chicos de aquí también intrigados con la historia, no es cierto amigos  
vegeta: si, nos intriga esta historia, so es cierto kakaroto  
goku: si es cierto vegeta, espero que continúes con la historia, para los lectores sepan que va a suceder  
yo: si, lo voy hacer, pero estaré ocupado con el colegio, me complica para continuar  
ash: mejor pensaras lo que suceder  
Úrsula: si, que vamos hacer después de la liga  
yo: es una sorpresa del próximo capítulo y bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima amigos


End file.
